


Tryst

by RoseThorne



Series: tryst-verse [1]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zel was used to Xellos' preferred way of reappearing after long periods apart. Or so he thought.</p>
<p>Originally written in September 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

Zelgadis had gotten used to Xellos’ long disappearances. It was one of the hardships of being involved with the Mazoku; he didn’t have much free time. When he finally reappeared, it was never for long. He generally caught up with Zel in the rented room of whatever seedy inn he happened to be staying at, and often times the chimera found himself half-stripped before he even realized Xellos was there.

He usually didn’t mind that. The sex was fantastic, and it wasn’t like they had an infinite amount of time to spend together. Relieving their pent-up frustration right away was better than waiting.

This time, however, Xellos apparently hadn’t been able to wait for him to reach privacy. As soon as he appeared, he pulled Zel, without warning, from a busy Seyruun street into an alley.

Zelgadis was still trying to register what had happened when the Mazoku lifted him, sandwiching him against a wall, Zel’s pants already bunched around his thighs, and entered him roughly. Xellos muffled his startled cry with a deep kiss.

It wasn’t something he had ever expected, to have sex so publicly, the threat of discovery so high, and it wasn’t something Zelgadis particularly enjoyed.

Not only was there the risk of being  _caught having sex_  in  _public_ , and in  _Seyruun_ , where if he was caught and arrested he would have to face Amelia, but it was having sex with _Xellos_. Zelgadis had kept their involvement secret from Lina and the others for obvious reasons.

And having sex in an alley—as clean as alleys tended to be in Seyruun—particularly like this, somehow felt degrading.

Despite the humiliation, Zelgadis found himself hooking his legs around Xellos, moving with him instead of struggling. It wasn’t even because he knew he couldn’t get away—he knew damned well that he couldn’t.

But his submission was for a different reason. He was horrified to find the fear of being caught almost thrilling. It heightened the sense of urgency as the rhythm of Xellos’ thrusts increased, pushing him toward orgasm.

He wanted this and he hated himself for it.

Zelgadis muffled his cry against Xellos as he came, then bit him savagely, angry. Xellos bit him back with his own climax, almost hard enough to break his stone skin, before pulling back and letting Zel stand.

The first thing Zelgadis did was pull his pants back up so he wouldn’t continue to break public decency laws.

Then he decked Xellos.

He stood over him, fuming, flushed from the sex and the embarrassment of the situation. “What the fuck was that for?”

Xellos smiled at him beatifically, clearly pleased with himself, as he got back up. “The hexagram layout of the city concentrates its protection around the palace and prevents me from entering without an invitation, Zelgadis-san.”

“Then  _ask_  for one!”

The smile morphed into a grin, and one violet eye opened to regard him with open amusement. “I just did.”

Zelgadis sometimes had to wonder if his decision to become involved with Xellos had been made in the throes of insanity, because he was damn sure the Mazoku was going to drive him there permanently at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> My muses have kicked into full-time smut mode, and at midnight with two pieces of pizza in me, I found myself unable to resist.
> 
> I actually have to blame this at least partly on Tsutsuji, whose bingo card of kink prompts partly inspired this.


End file.
